


THE PLAN

by ClashofShips



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, WARNING GIRL PENIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: WARNING: G!P. DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE.Valentina and Juliana have been best friends since they can remember, with the pressure of high school of who has kissed who, who has slept with who, they strike a deal. To lose their virginity to each other with consequences results. How would the two family deal with the aftermath?WARNING: G!P. DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE.
Relationships: Lucía Borges/Eva Carvajal, Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 33
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Title: THE PLAN

Summary: Valentina and Juliana have been best friends since they can remember, with the pressure of high school of who has kissed who, who has slept with who, they strike a deal. To lose their virginity to each other with consequences results. How would the two family deal with the aftermath?

WARNING: G!P. DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE.

Background: Eva & Lucia are married. Eva is not Valentina’s sister but both she and Lucia are her moms. Leon is still the most richest man in Mexico and Eva and Guille’s father but died when Eva was 18 years old from an illness and left everything to his eldest child. Eva and Lucia were business partners before started dating and eventually married and had Valentina. Juliana’s home life actually doesn’t suck, her dad is another rich man so their lives have been fine, she has two loving parents and both, she and Valentina attend the same private school with bunch of other rich children. They are 16 years old.

_______

“Thank you Alirio” the sixteen year old smiles at her driver as she steps out the vehicle followed by her best friend who came to stand beside her. 

“Anytime Miss Valentina” the middle aged man replies before getting back into the black vehicle and driving away from the girls.

The two girls looked at each other and smiles softly at one another before linking their arms together, something they have done many time however this time it felt different. Maybe because of what they have planned. 

See the two girls have been planning this for awhile now, after a few friends of theirs have made comments about here and there since one of their weekly meeting in Lucho’s house, that’s one of their friends, a boy that talk too much in their opinion. Anyways they were all at his home hanging out when Nayeli, another friend suggested playing ‘have you ever had’ with alcohol of course seeing how the liquor cabinet was right there. As the game carried on someone brought up the topic of have you ever had sex and everyone seemed to take a drink except for Juliana and Valentina to which their friends found shocking and hence it began the topic of discussion none stop, Sergio even going as far as to offer...yuck! 

“I think we should just get it over with” Valentina had said one afternoon while she and Juliana were hanging out at the younger girl’s house.

“What?” Juls had seemed confused and also shocked.

“I mean, it’s not a big deal right?” She had shrug as if it didn’t bother her and Juliana had regarded her best friend for awhile.

“I guess” and silence was what followed, leaving the two girls deep in thought.

“So-“ Juls starts only to stop and clear her throat at the sudden lump that seemed to form and Val looked at her waiting for her to continue “you would want Nayeli to you know-“ her question hanged in the air however Valentina already knew what she was asking and she knew this was her opportunity, walking closer to where her best friend sat, she flops right next to her, taking her hand into hers.

“No actually, Nayeli is not my type”

“But I thought you like her because you’re always staring at her”

“So? Doesn’t mean I want to give my virginity to her”

“Then who-“ Juliana was instantly cut off guard by a pair of familiar soft lips she has come to know thanks to the multi dares or spin the bottle games they’ve played, however it didn’t last long as Val slowly pulls away.

“If I’m going to share this moment with anyone, it’ll be with you Juls” she smiles “besides Nayeli doesn’t know about my-“ she paused, bit her lip “condition” she finished and Juls gulps just a little. As to what condition she was talking about? Well you see Valentina Carvajal was born with a penis instead of a vagina, something that runs on the side of her brunette mother’s family. 

“Okay” Juls whispers and Val couldn’t help but smile widely.

So here they were, after many researches about what to do, how to do it. They finally found an afternoon they knew both Valentina’s parents weren’t home and they were prepared.

“My little girl, what you doing back home?” The Carvajal’s housemaid who has also become like a grandmother in Valentina’s life since knowing her mother Eva as a little girl, watched the girl grow, get married and have her own family. 

“Silvina, hi” Valentina says nervously as her eyes darts to Juls then to the woman as if she can read what both were thinking. “Juls and I just came back home for a little hang, school let out early” that wasn’t a total lie, school did let out early.

“Oh, okay. Hello Miss Juliana” greets the woman as Juls waves back. “Well I’ll leave you girls to it, if you need anything just let me know.” She spoke as both girls nods before turning to leave.

“Actually Silvina” Valentina stops in her track. Knowing the woman she will stop every seconds just to offer them something “we’re pretty tired so we’re just going to lay down. You don’t need to bother with bringing us anything” she says to which Silvina found surprising knowing how much Valentina loves her food. Ah Well, she must be tired, with a final nod Silvina was on her and the two girls breathed a little.

———

Valentina gulps as she stood in front of Juliana in the middle of her bedroom. After getting in, they discarded their book bags and everything else and now they didn’t know how or where to go from here so they just stood staring at one another as nervousness builds up tenfolds. 

“So....” Juls starts glancing up at Valentina hoping she would know what to do.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous” she spoke, her voice low and scratchy looking down at the floor so she doesn’t see the disappointed look she may find in her friend’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, me too” replis Juliana instead making Valentina look up quickly.

“You are?” She questions and Juls nods with a small smile as she watched Val let out a smile. The two realising at least they weren’t scared alone and that was all the confident Valentina needed as she stepped closer to Juls, she let her fingers run through long locks all the way to Juls shoulders before moving to the front of her jacket, nimble long fingers grazed the front zipper and slowly pulled it down before helping Juls out her jacket to expose the tank top she wore, as the ice breaker passed the girls slowly took turns removing each other piece of clothing to the point where they were now just standing in their bras and underpants.

“Now what” questions Juls as her eyes drink in Vals smooth skins, her fingertips aching to touch it but the nervousness taking over her. Valentina glanced around her room, trying to see how she can make this less nerve wrecking before smiling.

“Come, I have an idea” she takes Juls hand into hers and tags her toward her en-suite bathroom, once inside she smiles at the girl reaching in and turning on the spray and stepped in with Juls after her. They have taken a few showers together before in the past however that was when they were little, now their bodies had developed and they were about to see each other naked. 

Valentina watched as Juls shut her eyes while letting the warm water cascading down on her, moving her hair away from her face and Val realised just breathtaking her friend was, yes she has noticed all this before but things are put in different perspectives with the knowledge of what is about to happen. She gulps and decided to bite the bullet and stepped closer to Juls, feeling the presence of another person closer to her, Juls opens her eyes taking a deep breath at just how close they now stood. 

Valentina let’s her eyes travel down Juls lips for a while then slowly moves in letting their lips meet for the first time and this time they moved together, lips moving softly against each other longer than the kisses they have shared during games or the one Val gave her to confirm she wanted this with her and the two girls found themselves breathless but they didn’t want to pull away, they wanted to carry on. Kissing each other has suddenly became an addiction so fast. 

“Val” Moans Juls as Vals tongue clashed against hers and the taller girl began pulling away thinking her moans was her way of telling her to stop however Juliana quickly latches her teeth against Vals bottom lips making her moan and push into Juls who then found her back against the wall and Valentina’s lips moved hungrily against hers. Juls presses her fingers between Vals wet hair holding her in place while Valentina braces her hand against the wall pressing even more into Juls.

As the kiss continues, Vals hand moves to the strap of Juliana’s bra slowly pulling it down her arms and doing the same to the other strap until the material was fully off Juls leaving her breast exposed, Juliana gasps as the warm spray finally hits her naked skin forcing them to part away with Valentina stepping away from her, hungry ocean blue eyes racked all over her friend’s body before bitting her lips. 

“You are so beautiful” whispers Val as she steps back in and places a kiss against Juls lips, although under the spray Juls cheeks brightens up at Valentina’s words. 

Val let’s her lips kiss down Juls body until she reached her breast and Valentina didn’t wait as her lips wrapped around a harden nipple making Juls throw back her head and let out a moan of pleasure.

“Fuck!” She swears and Valentina smirks because Juliana is not really the type to swear, unless really annoyed or pissed off but Valentina knew she was either of those at the moment. The blue eyed girl continues showering Juls breast with kisses, swirling her tongue against the sensitive nipples while her fingers took hold of the other nipple, tweaking, twisting, rolling between them.

“Val” Moans Juliana holding Valentina’s head steady as the girl used her teeth to lightly grazed her nipple while her hand folds her other breast, after a while she switched to give the same attention to the other one, Juls hips thrusts into the air as she felt herself soaked through her already wet panties. “Val please....” she breathes in short pants as Valentina smirks pulling away with a pop, laying a kiss against both breasts before crashing their lips together and the two once again got lost in kissing each other until oxygen forced them apart and Val crawled down Juls body all the way to her knees.

Hooking her fingers around the band of Juls underwear she pulled them down, once she felt the final piece of clothing she had removed, Juls couldn’t help but press her palm over her nakedness. Valentina looked up from her place on her knees at Juls as her eyes instantly soften at the girl and softly helped her remove her hands. 

“You are so beautiful Juls” she tells her, her eyes still looking up at her as Juliana looked down at Val, a small smile tagging at the corners of her lips. After a moment Valentina got back to tasks, she slowly parted Juls legs apart and the girl obliged, going with what she read and knows she swapped a finger between Juls wet folds resulting in Juls to clamp down her legs and moan quietly which then she glanced up to make sure her friend was alright, once confirmed she repeated the same action, this time rubbing slow circles against the clit, feeling herself harden at how wet Juls was and it was all because of her. Feeling like her ego just got stroked, Val grabbed one of Juls leg, placed it on her shoulder as she came more in view with the other girl’s private, Juls clit was throbbing with want and dripping. 

Valentina licks her lips as she let her fingers play with the sensitive buds using her thumb to press against and pinch. Juls’ head throws back against the wall, teeth bit hard against her lips, eyes screwed shut trying to grab whatever she can. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she felt Valentina’s warm lips wrapped around her sex and began what you call french kissing her. The noises that followed out of Juls she was sure she had never heard herself make better especially as Valentina pressed her tongue against her clit then dipped inside her hole. Juls knows both have been researching stuff but now she is for sure Valentina might just done too much research but she wasn’t complaining, not the way Val has her toes curling, humping her face for more and screaming like this. She was really glad Val’s house was big enough that it was hard to hear things and Vals walls were pretty thick!

Valentina was enjoying the feeling of Juls juices against her tongue, she didn’t know one could ever taste so sweet, not only was she addicted to kissing Juliana now also discovered she was addicted to Juls pussy, she would eat her out everyday if she could. She hums as she let her tongue lap at Juls sex, collecting all the juices the girl was willing to offer and Juls was a crying mess, grasping on Vals hair as she continues humping the girl’s face, after a while Juls finally felt herself cum, letting out the loudest scream as her body shudders from pleasure. 

“Val, Val” calls Juls as Valentina continues lapping at her pussy with her tongue then using her lips to kiss any remaining cum despite the water falling down on her “Valentina” Juls moans hoarsely feeling another orgasm coming “Valentina!!!!!!!” She screams as another orgasm hits her hard and she trembles almost falling over but the other girl was fast and held onto her tighter until she came down from her high and Val places her leg back down before straightening up.

Once Juls finally got a hold of her barrier she huffs, chest moving faster and heartbeat faster she regarded the taller girl.

“You play unfair game” she breathes and Valentina chuckles before reaching over and shutting the water.

“Come, let’s get you dry” she began turning to leave the shower only to get pulled back.

“And just where you’re going?” Juls questions with a raised brow.

“I-“

“I did my own research as well” she smirks. Without giving Valentina time to say anything Juls pulled off Vals bra exposing her breast, she took hold of them in her hand and softly massaging them, Valentina moans a little as her eyes stayed on Juls. The younger girl began moulding her nipples with her fingers before she dipped down and captured a nipple in a mouth and Val moans holding Juls in place, tongue swirling around her nipples before switching to the other breast and doing the same. 

“Let’s go back to the room” Val spoke as Juls let’s up with a pop. Again with hands clasped together they walked out the shower, en-suite bathroom back to Valentina’s room. As they walked back Juls moves onto the bed pulling Valentina with her who then climbs on top of her, they lips once more found each other. Kissing slowly as they body began moving along each other. 

“I’m ready” Juls announced making Valentina look down at her then with a gulp she nods before climbing off of her and walking toward her backpack, she opened it up and grabbed the packets of condoms they had purchased before getting picked up and moved back to the bed and sat down, her back facing Juliana. She ripped one open then reached inside her brief to pull herself out then proceed to try and put the latex on which she was failing miserably even though when she had the sex talk with both her moms they were trying to show her how to protect herself not only for a pregnancy but also illness. 

As she struggle she suddenly felt nimble fingers against her own, she looked sideways and Juls was giving her an encouraging smile as she started putting the condom on for her, Valentina couldn’t help but to moan as Juls fingers graced her cock making it twitch, she removed her hands and let Juls do it and the girl was like a pro.

“What can I say, I did research” Juls shrug with a smile as Valentina looked at her questionably. Once the rubber was on Juls moved back to where she was as Valentina stood up, placed her hand around her hard cock with the other hand dragged down her brief, she stared down at Juls as her hand strokes her straining cock a few times, Juls made a c’mere motion and Val climbs back on the bed, Juls legs instantly parting to accommodate Valentina between them and the older girl shifted before settling in comfortably.

“Tell me if you want to stop” she spoke lowly as Juls nods. Bracing herself with one hand pressed besides Juls head, Val holds her dick with the other and slowly press the head against Juls clit then began moving it up and down making Juls moan and wet, once she knew the girl was wet enough she slowly pressed herself inside her, stopping every time Juls hiss only to continue after getting a nod from Juliana until she was buried all the way.

“Val” groans Juls feeling Valentina’s girth for the first time.

“Did I hurt you?” She questions prepared to pull out but Juls wrapped her legs around her, the heels of her foot coming to rest against Vals ass cheeks. After a moment she became moving the fiction causing both to moan loudly. Valentina borrows her face between Juls necks as she continues thrusting deeper with slow strokes, rotating her hips around making Juls cry out in pleasure as the shaft moved deliciously inside her.

“Oh god” grunts Valentina picking up speed driving making Juliana moan loudly as her fingers scratched at Vals back, the pain mixed with pleasure pushing Valentina to the edge, making her tremble on top of Juls, feeling her orgasm nearing she braces herself with both her hands and pounded Juls with deep and hard thrusts which pushed the girl to edge. Juls clamped down against Vals dick, milking her for all she was worth before they both collapsed on the bed breathing hard.

“Are you’re okay?” Breathes Valentina glancing at Juls beside her and Juls could do nothing but nod as she tried getting her breathing back.

———

Silvina took a deep breath, looking left and right down the quiet corridor as she stood outside Valentina’s closed bedroom door, she knew the girl had told her to leave her to just lay down but that’s been hours and it was already dark outside. They must be hungry since being back from school so she knocked and waited however after a moment of silence the woman concluded they were probably still sleeping so maybe she should wake them up to eat something at least! “mi niña” came Silvina’s voice followed with a few knocks on the door as she slowly pushed the door open.

Valentina and Juls quickly made to pull on their cloths as the door opened too late, they both stood there barely covered.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry...forgive me” hurried the woman before leaving and closing the door behind her as Valentina’s voice called after but she was a little embarrassed to stop so she carried on.

“Silvina!” Valentina calls but it was too late the woman was already out of sight making her sigh as her eyes glanced at Juliana “Juls-“

“I need to go” the smaller girl spoke, quickly gathered all of her things as she tried heading for the door.

“Hey,” Valentina gently stops her by grasping onto her elbow, once she was sure she got Juliana’s attention she let go “please stay” she begged softly, her eyes softening making her friend sigh.

“I can’t Val, Silvina literally walked in on us, I need-“ she sighs running a hand through her hair “I just need a moment, I’ll call you tomorrow” 

“Promise?” Pouts Valentina to which Juliana couldn’t help but to smile at her, at least nothing has changed between them. Nodding she gave the taller girl a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and disappearing out the room, already texting her own driver to come get her.

As Juliana walks out of sight, Valentina sighs deeply knowing she needed to speak to Silvina about what she saw, she wasn’t about to deny what happened because it was the most beautiful thing, just thinking it instantly brought a smile on Valentina’s face. Was she catching feelings for Juls? Catching? More like she has always liked her friend and what happened between them just made it stronger. 

Letting out a deep breath, she flopped down on her bed face down burying her face into the pillows only to groan smelling Juliana all over the material “god Valentina, stop it!” She groans at herself before deciding a cold shower would do because she was starting to feel her little friend awakening slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to just say thank you for the reviews and reading. Much appreciated x

Title: THE PLAN

Summary: Valentina and Juliana have been best friends since they can remember, with the pressure of high school of who has kissed who, who has slept with who, they strike a deal. To lose their virginity to each other with consequences results. How would the two family deal with the aftermath?

WARNING: G!P. DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE.

Background: Eva & Lucia are married. Eva is not Valentina’s sister but both she and Lucia are her moms. Leon is still the most richest man in Mexico and Eva and Guille’s father but died when Eva was 18 years old from an illness and left everything to his eldest child. Eva and Lucia were business partners before started dating and eventually married and had Valentina. Juliana’s home life actually doesn’t suck, her dad is another rich man so their lives have been fine, she has two loving parents and both, she and Valentina attend the same private school with bunch of other rich children. They are 16 years old.

_______

Juliana sighs as she steps through the threshold of her house, softly closing the door behind her in hopes of being as quiet as possible, once the door closes shut and no movement seemed to be detected she lets out a sigh in relief, her back against the door and eyes closed. 

“Hi baby” the teen jumps up letting out a scream as her eyes open to come face to face with her mother.

“Mom! Jesus!” 

“Why so jumpy” laughs the woman watching her daughter’s breathing go up and down in amusement “Juli everything alright?”

“Yeah” she answers just a little too quickly for her mom’s likely who then raises her brow at her “everything is fine ma, you just scared me. That’s so.” She finally steps away from the door and began walking past her mom.

“How’s Valentina?” Lupita asks halting Juliana on her steps, without turning around she answers.

“She’s fine.” She calls then began walking away once more “I’m taking a shower!” And disappeared out of sight. Lupe shrugs knowing it’s not something new that Juliana is acting weird. Her baby has always been quiet and shy.

———

“Silvina” Valentina calls coming down the stairs, her socks clad feet paddling against the beautiful tiles leading her where she knew the woman to be...kitchen. 

“Silvina?” She pushes the door to the kitchen and walks in and sure enough the woman was standing by the stove so Valentina moved in closer and places herself on top of the island opposite their housemaid. 

“What are you making?” She asks as Silvina moves her eyes away from the boiling pot to spare her a glance.

“Your parents are working late tonight so I thought I make them something light to eat once their get in” she answers turning back to her pot as Valentina nods to her words.

The two sat in silence for a while with Valentina popping a few grapes into her mouth here and there, once the silence becomes too much the teen clears her throat.

“Silvina about what you saw-“ 

“Let me stop you there my dear-“ she cuts her off gently, reducing the stove heat she turns and walks where Valentina sat “I know it is none of my business what you do and don’t do but I do hope you were smart and being safe” 

“Yeah, we were” 

“Then that’s all I need to know. You’re a smart kid and I have so much trust in you” smiles the old woman before moving to remove her cooking pot from the stove.

“But can you not like um...tell my parents?”

Silvina couldn’t help but laughs at the request “I have known your mother since she was a little girl and you will be surprised of how many things she made me hide from your grandparents” she chuckles making Valentina smile because that sounds like her brunette mother alright.

—NEXT DAY—

Valentina was having a peaceful dream filled with Juliana until the annoying thing called the sun glared it’s ugly head down and shined against her face. She knew she should have closed her blinds but she was busy texting Juliana that once sleep came she wasn’t aware. Speaking of Juliana, the girl was being kind of short and only talking about other things except for what Valentina really wanted to talk about, maybe she’ll have Alirio drop her off at the girl’s house to talk. Her uncle always tells her face to face conversation was better than texting, it gives one the opportunity to know what the other person was feeling. At that thought she instantly awakes, gets out bed and heads for the showers.

—

Valentina takes a deep breath hearing the voice of both of her parents as she descends the stairs. She was hoping since they worked late they will still be asleep so she could dodge them but here goes nothing, with a final deep breath she makes her presence known by entering the open eating area.

“Morning sweetie” her blonde mother instantly greets her with a wide smile, both her parents were sitting next to each other per usual as their sip on their coffee that Silvina just poured for them.

“Thanks Silvina” her brunette mother says to the woman.

“You’re welcome Miss Eva” 

Valentina simply smiles at the greeting before placing herself onto the empty chair in front of her blonde mom. 

“Wow not even a good morning mom or a kiss” pouts the blonde before turning to her wife “babe I think we’re becoming uncool to our teenage daughter” she joked glancing at Valentina with a smile to which the teen rolled her eyes at.

“Good morning to you too mother” she grumbles taking a muffin from its basket and bitting into it, as Lucia smiles goofily at the girl, Eva observes her closely with a raised brow.

“What?” Questions Valentina with mouth full of muffins.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful Vale, it’s unladylike” states Eva as Lucia chuckles to Eva’s annoyance.

“Where do you think she takes that from?” Teased the blonde as her wife pouts.

“Babe don’t tell her that” she mumbles under her breath so only her wife could hear but obviously didn’t work.

“I heard that” shrugs Valentina smugly.

“Don’t make me ground you” threatened Eva to Valentina’s amusement. To the people outside, her mother Eva always seemed like the tough cookie one but Valentina will tell you that was not the case, yes when she’s in trouble she would be the first to tell but it’s her mother Lucia who calmly talks then grounds her, she has had her brunette mother wrapped around her finger since the moment she graced this world and everyone close to the family knows it. 

“I love it when you speak authority” flirts Lucia leaning toward her wife who smirked back at her right before letting their lips meet to Valentina’s horror.

“People please! I just wants to eat my breakfast in peace!” She calls horrified, her moms can be so embarrassing at times.

“And how did you think you were made” restores Eva receiving a playful slap to the arm from her wife. “Ouch, babe” she pouts and Lucia leans in kissing the pout away. “Hmm” Came Eva’s sigh as the kiss deepens making Silvina look away as a small smile tagged at the corners of her mouth and Valentina groans.

“Okay I’m leaving!” She hurriedly got up and grabs an apple “bye disgusting people” and she was gone making her mother laughs loudly.

“We really need to stop going out of our ways to traumatised her, she might just move out” chuckles Lucia as she stood up and began helping gather the dirty dishes they’ve used and Silvina knew it was pointless to try and tell her to stop from experience, the woman was a hard working woman who wanted to do everything herself and if she had it her way she wouldn’t be living in a mansion like this but a two story house with a white picket fence unfortunately she ended up marrying into one of the riches family in Mexico.

“Question...” Eva suddenly starts as she helps her wife out, the first time Silvina witnessed Eva pick up a plate and clean it she was shocked then again if you were trying to impress a girl you would do anything but now it was a habit heck even Valentina washes and cleans after herself thanks to her blonde mother. “Did our daughter seemed different to you?” 

“Well considering she’s half you, I’m not surprised babe” teased Lucia making Eva pout. “But I love all parts of you” she winked making Eva smile, Silvina shakes her head at their antics and decided to leave them be because she had an inking to where this was going and quietly left the room.

“And to answer your question, yes I did notice. She suddenly has this glow to her” states Lucia before turning to Eva “should we worry?” 

“No, she’s a good kid. I’m sure it’s nothing bad” 

“I know but sometimes I feel like maybe we work too much that we don’t have enough time for her anymore” she states sadly. 

“Hey, look at me” spoke Eva gently taking a hold of Lucia’s hands into hers “I promise you once this deal is sealed, we will all take a vacation as a family and all will go back to normal again, okay?” She reassured pressing a kiss against her wife’s forehead who nods softly and Eva let’s a smile play against her lips.

————

“Valentina, hi. Come on in” 

“Hello Mrs Valdez” greets Valentina as Lupita welcomes the girl into her home. 

“Juli is upstairs but I’m on my way out so just make your way there” 

“Okay” 

Valentina slowly walks up the stairs where she knew she will find Juliana, with each steps her heart thudded loudly against her chest until she reached the closed door she knows so well and knocked gently however no reply came through, she has done this multiple times where she just walks into Juliana’s room without a care however now everything just felt so different.

“Pull yourself together Valentina” she mumbles to herself before walking in. 

Once inside she understood why her friend didn’t answer, she was peacefully asleep. Valentina smiles at just how adorable the younger girl looked, all curled into herself on her side, mouth slightly parted, her chest raising up and down slowly. She chuckles quietly to herself then decided to sit on the couch that’s inside the girl’s room and wait for her to wake up, no she was not a creep. 

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake and the sky outside looked slightly different. 

“Hi” chuckles Juliana slightly amused “slept well?” She teased to Valentina’s groggy mind.

“What-“ the girl sits up rubbing at her eyes to wipe the sleep away then took in her friend in front of her “how long-“

“Well I woke up about twenty minutes ago and saw you passed out on the couch, I was going to wake you up because I know that thing isn’t comfortable to sleep in but you looked really tired so” shrugs Juls as Valentina finally stretched out her limbs and stood up. And as she stood up she was so close to Juliana that both had to take in a deep breath, the close proximity becoming overwhelmed.

“Hi” came Valentina’s whisper breath after a moment of silence as Juls eyes slightly glance down at her lips when she spoke. Just when Valentina thought something was about to happen, Juliana suddenly takes a step back putting space between them to her disappointment.

“What um...what are you doing here?” She asks moving her eyes anywhere else but at Valentina.

“I don’t know” she shrugs as her feet made a step toward Juls who takes another back making Valentina sigh “I just thought maybe we can talk.”

“About?” She finally regards the girl for once.

“What do you think about what?” Valentina spoke as if it should already be obvious to what she wanted to talk about which really is. “Juls we slept together and-“

“I know!” She cuts in quickly before Valentina can finish.

“Do you? Because it seems every time I try to talk about it you just shut me off” accused the brunette in annoyance.

“I’m not” restores Juls as Valentina scoffs “I’m not, really! I just-“ she sighs.

“You just?”

“Val I don’t want to talk about it”

“Why not?” Valentina asks however Juliana remains silence making her sigh “you know it’s healthy to talk about things in a relationship”

“But we’re not in a relationship.” She responds, her voice slightly higher sounding annoyed and frustrated.

“We could be” she mutters under her breath.

“What?” asks Juliana to confirm she heard exactly what she thinks.

Valentina sighs, she might as well tell Juls how she feels “I mean why not, I think that-“ however she didn’t get far as Juliana quickly interrupts her looking displeased.

“So let me get this straight, just because we slept together you now suddenly wants to be in a relationship?” 

“Yes!” Replies the taller girl, at Juls’ raised brow she back tracked “No?” this was definitely not going well “No, I mean-“

Juliana’s face suddenly darkens “Get out” she seethed. 

“What?” Valentina was both overwhelmed and confused, what exactly did she say wrong? 

“I want you to leave” responds the other girl in a calm but threatening voice.

“You can’t be serious, Juls what-“ as Valentina tries to comprehend what was happening Juliana storms over to her bedroom holding it open.

“Get out Valentina!” She demands as the other girl gives her a look as if to ask ‘are you serious right now?’ 

Leave!” She adds. 

Valentina stares back at the girl for a moment waiting to see if she was joking however as minutes ticked by she realised the other girl was dead serious. 

“You know what? FINE! Be like that!” She storms pass Juls who watches her go without a word, back downstairs pulling the front door shut behind her. once making sure Valentina has really left, Juliana slams her bedroom door shut in anger.

I really did not foresee this being more than 2 chapters but my fingers has a mind of its own so just one more chapter to go. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for thé spelling error it’s 2:35am and I’m tired. Later I will spell check then repost for now enjoy cause I’ve made y’all wait for too long x

Title: THE PLAN

Summary: Valentina and Juliana have been best friends since they can remember, with the pressure of high school of who has kissed who, who has slept with who, they strike a deal. To lose their virginity to each other with consequences results. How would the two family deal with the aftermath?

WARNING: G!P. DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE.

Background: Eva & Lucia are married. Eva is not Valentina’s sister but both she and Lucia are her moms. Leon is still the most richest man in Mexico and Eva and Guille’s father but died when Eva was 18 years old from an illness and left everything to his eldest child. Eva and Lucia were business partners before started dating and eventually married and had Valentina. Juliana’s home life actually doesn’t suck, her dad is another rich man so their lives have been fine, she has two loving parents and both, she and Valentina attend the same private school with bunch of other rich children. They are 16 years old.

_______

“Juli?” Lupe calls for what felt like the millionth time to her daughter who seems to be miles away.

“Sorry ma, what did you say?” The young girl responds after snapping out of her thoughts to find her mother looking her suspiciously.

“What’s the matter honey, are you feeling okay?” The woman moves toward her daughter, placing the back of her hand against her forehead however her temperature seems normal. The mother and daughter were currently in Lupe’s room as the woman packed a small bag for the trip she and her husband were taking for his business, even if it was only for a few days she was still unsure if it was a good idea leaving Juliana by herself. Well she won’t be by herself, self what with the housekeeper being there but still.

“Yeah, no...sorry I’m fine mom” the brunette avoided looking at her mother as if she can read her mind. Juliana didn’t understand what was happening to her, she hasn’t been herself lately and she didn’t know why however there was that small voice in the back of her mind telling her what she refuses to let in the open.

Lupita sighs coming to sit beside her daughter on the big king sized bed “you know I’m your mother, right?” She states as the girl looks at her and nods “therefore I can tell when something is wrong” she continues and Juliana sighs “is this about Valentina?” She asks after a moment of silence. She had notice the absence of her daughter’s friend for a few days now and that was weird, since they’ve known each other the girls have not known to go days without the presence of the other, school not included.

Juliana looks away as her hair formed a curtain around her face hiding the full on emotions displayed from her mom, she found herself unable to form words as her throat constricted and she knew if she spoke she would break so she cleared her throat a few times but still no words came out, settling on nodding and making a noise of agreeing.

Lupe sighs observing her daughter for a few seconds, she trusts her daughter, she knows if she needed to talk she would. Juliana has always known to bottling things in until the last minute despite how unhealthy it was. The mother finally stood from her spot knowing this was all she would get out Juliana and bent down placing a lingering kiss on top of the girl’s hair before moving back to packing once again. She’s going to have to ask Rosalina to keep an out on her while they are out of town.

-NEXT DAY-

Monday came quicker than Juliana needed, the brunette stared herself in the mirror of her en-suit bathroom, eyes bloodshot red, bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep and hair looking dishevelled. All she wanted was to go back to bed and stay there but she also knew she couldn’t miss school, that was not like her and despite what she’s feeling she needed her education. She was just glad no one was already to observe her behaviour with her parents having left in the middle of the night. It was just her and Rosalina, and the housekeeper doesn’t necessary get involved in her life or asks questions unless she was asked.

With a finally sigh, she stepped away from the mirror and stripped out off her clothes, as she stood naked in the middle of her bathroom she closed her eyes the small voice deep within her voicing the unspoken words she was afraid of, slowly she opened her eyes and took a glance down at her flat belly and just as quickly she looked back up and hurriedly got into the shower, turned on the water as it warmed up she stepped under the spray breathing deeply as the cool water met her skin.

_______

Valentina looks around the canteen in hopes of spotting a certain brown eyed but came out disappointed, she quickly turned back around to face her friends as Lucho called out her name.

“What?” She questions, not even trying to hide just how annoyed she was. 

“Whoa, chill dude...” chuckles the boy holding out his arms as a sign of surrender “what’s gotten into you dude” he continues once Valentina seemed to drop the annoyed look she shot him.

“Nothing, I just-“

“There’s Juls” Nayeli suddenly cut in and Valentina had never turned so fast to the point she almost gave herself a whiplash but it was worth it because sure enough Juliana was walking toward them. “Hello stranger” Nayeli smiles at the girl as she finally reached them.

“Hello guys...” drawls Juliana taking a seat next to Sergio, fading right at Valentina.

The blue eyed girl looked at her best friend closely, her eyes soft and pleading like a kicked puppy however Juliana refused to look at her instead looked over to Lucho who sat next to Valentina and the girl pouts to herself.

“Whoa dude, what happened to you?” Sergio, always the one to speak without thinking blurred out receiving a kick to the shin from Valentina under the table as Juliana sighs rubbing at her temples. “Ouch!” 

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t know why I came...I-“ Juliana starts quickly standing up.

“No Juls wait-“ but Valentina’s plead landed on death ears as Juliana was already moving across the big hall. Valentina turns and glares at Sergio then grabs her stuff and runs after Juliana.

“What’d I say?” The boy wondered look at Lucho then Nayeli who rolled her eyes at him. Although Sergio can be so dense sometimes and speak without filter, she also knew Juliana isn’t the type to usually care what their idiotic friend says so something must be wrong. 

_______

“Juls wait!” Valentina calls as the girl in question speed walks away from her “please!” She calls again then breathed in relief as the other girl stopped in her tracks. Valentina wasted no time and jogged quickly where Juliana stood, coming to stand right in front of her “hey, you know Sergio didn’t mean what he said and besides he’s a jerk” she explained.

Juliana sighs then spoke after a few seconds of silence “that’s not-“ she stopped, looked at Valentina “I’m not upset because of Sergio. I honestly could give a fuck about what he has to say.” Valentina smiles because it is true, they all have learned to ignore Sergio and his outburst.

“I’m glad to hear” replies Valentina and silence followed, in all the years Valentina had known Juliana the two have never stood in silence and awkward silence as well, both girls had a lot to say but not knowing how to say it. 

“It’s good to see you” Valentina says at the same time Juliana also says,

“I need to tell you something” 

Again silence, this damn awkward silence. 

Valentina clears her throat in hopes of breaking this silence “what is it?” She wonders, both concern and confusion.

Juliana looks up and down the empty hallway then back at Valentina, although everyone were busy having their meal of the day before another lesson, Juliana knew anyone can walk out anytime so she grabbed Valentina’s hand and dragged her to the nearest classroom which should be empty due to break time.

Valentina smiles staring down at their entwined hands as her belly performed multiple flip flops. As they stepped inside the room however Juliana lets go, to Valentina’s disappointment until she recall Juliana had something to tell her but after a while of just standing there and the other girl not saying anything Valentina started worrying especially once Juliana began pacing up and down.

“Juls, what’s the matter?” She stopped the girl in her march by grabbing onto her.

Juliana sighs as she came to a stop, she knew she couldn’t put it off anymore. She knew what was wrong with her. The mood swings, one minutes shes laughing the next she crying, her breast getting unnecessarily bigger and sensitive, the big cake was the absence of her monthly visitor, as much as she hates the son of bitch she now wish it would give her a rude awakening and show up but she knew that wasn’t gonna happen for awhile.

“Juls...” Valentina calls again.

It was now or never.

“I think I’m pregnant.” 

_

Valentina was sure she didn’t hear that well, Juliana did not just say-

“What?” She questions almost in a trace, just to confirm what she heard.

“I think I’m-“

“Pregnant” Valentina cuts in before Juliana an finish and the girl in question nods along with the word. Valentina’s face instantly turning white as her eyes took in a panic expression, she moved quickly toward the open window and stuck her head out for some air because she felt sick! There was no way Juliana just told her she was pregnant! Pregnant? They were just 16! Oh god her parents are going to kill her!

‘You’re parents? Just think about what Juls is going through, she’s actually the one carrying it!’ She heard herself scream and she quickly turned around to find te other girl flopped against the teacher’s desk. To anyone Juliana seemed unbothered and collected however Valentina knew her, she can tell just how scared she was so she pushed all her feelings to the side and stepped closer to the other girl.

“Are- are you sure?” She questions and Juliana looks up at her.

“I don’t know Valentina, I didn’t take a test.” The taller girl winch because Juliana never calls her by her full name, except when she’s pissed. 

‘And she has every right to!’

Valentina sighs and moves closer to Juliana, almost moving between her legs but then stopped “then let’s find out, together.” She states and Juliana gave her a confused look. Valentina simply flashed her a smile, extended her hand out for Juliana who took it without question and the two walked out the classroom, out the school. 

______

Valentina walks along the isle that the clerk boy said she would find what she was looking for. Her eyes looking left and right, being the daughter of the most richest, influential person in the country was not easy, if she was to be recognise and snapped a photo her moms would easily know just what she’s been up to which is why she was thankful the boy didn’t pay her no mind, too busy with his comics. She kept walking down and looking at each shelves until she smiles I’m victory and began to check which one was better. The plan was she would come in and pay the test seeing how they had opt to take Juliana’s car because Valentina comes to school with her driver. There was no way they were gonna get Alirio to drive them to buy a pregnancy test. 

Finally settling on one that she thinks should do the trick seeing how it was the most expensive, Valentina walked back to the front counter and slams the box down making the boy flinch and quickly put his comic away.

He took the box, looked at it then at her giving her a raised brow which she responded with a hard look, he quickly rung up the item, put it inside a plastic bag then hands it over to here, giving her the total. 

“Keep the change” she spoke wasting no time in leaving his company before he could speak.

“Oh great, have a good day and good luck!” He calls making Valentina pause for a second before walking out the shop.

——

“Got it” Valentina announces as soon as she got into the car. Without a word, Juliana speeds away.

Now back at Juliana’s house, the two teen sat in front of each other on Juls’ bedroom floor, the text nested on top of Juliana’s table being watched by both girls.

“What if it’s positive?” Came Juliana’s small, scared voice. Valentina looked up from watching her fingers toward Juliana. She watched as the girl borrowed into herself and her heart felt heavy, she slowly shuffled closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Then we’ll deal with it together. Whatever you decide, you won’t do it alone.” She smiled as Juliana looked up at her.

“Promise?” She asks, her voice hopeful.

“I promise” the two girls smiled at each other, eyes looking deep into each other as they slowly moved in without realising, just as their lips came centimetres from connecting, a timer went off and Juliana moved herself away to Valentina’s disappointment.

Juliana instantly got up from the floor with Valentina following close, she dusts off the back of her jeans then walked closer toward the table, her heart beating hard that it might fly out of her chest. Her shaky fingers picked up the test as her eyes slipped closed slowly.

“Juls...?” Calls Valentina as Juliana kept staring at the test so the shorter girl looked toward at her and turned the test so it was facing Valentina.

‘POSITIVE’

Okay it’s getting ridiculous now, lol. One more chapter. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end. I had fun writing this story especially this chapter. Thanks to everyone that read and were kind enough to leave a review. Appreciated x
> 
> ———-
> 
> Background: Eva & Lucia are married. Eva is not Valentina’s sister but both she and Lucia are her moms. Leon is still the most richest man in Mexico and Eva and Guille’s father but died when Eva was 18 years old from an illness and left everything to his eldest child. Eva and Lucia were business partners before started dating and eventually married and had Valentina. Juliana’s home life actually doesn’t suck, her dad is another rich man so their lives have been fine, she has two loving parents and both, she and Valentina attend the same private school with bunch of other rich children. They are 16 years old.

Title: THE PLAN

Summary: Valentina and Juliana have been best friends since they can remember, with the pressure of high school of who has kissed who, who has slept with who, they strike a deal. To lose their virginity to each other with consequences results. How would the two family deal with the aftermath?

WARNING: G!P. DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE.

* * *

**— CHAPTER 4 — **

The white and pink taxi pulls up to a halt in front of the big closed gate and the driver turns around to face his client with kind eyes.

“Here we are ma’am” he smiles a warm smile at the girl and before he could give her the price for the fare the teen digs out a couple of bills that was more than price of the journey.

“Thanks, and keep the changed” Valentina spoke already grabbing the door handle to let herself out as the driver thanks her for the generosity, once out the vehicle, the cab pulls away and the brunette began the small steps toward the intercom.

She quickly found herself lost in her thoughts as she became worrying about her parents’ reaction to the news, no parents wanted to hear their 16 year old child is going to become a mom so she definitely knew her parents would not take the news well. She was so worried about the pregnancy that she wasn’t even worry about her moms scolding her for skipping classes, leaving poor Alirio like that with no words who had called her multiple times worried out of his minds! No, Valentina can’t worry about that right now, she had promised Juliana they are in this together so she gotta see it through, no matter the outcomes.

“Hello?” She jumped a familiar voice came through the intercom not realising she had hit the button to call inside.

“Fabricio, open the gate please” 

“Sí señorita Valentina” came the Carvajal’s head security followed by the buzzing sound to notify the gate has been opened, the double doors opens and the brunette stepped in, her thoughts once again running from her as she remembered her conversation with Juliana not so long ago.

* * *

_‘It’s positive’ whispers Juliana in disbelieve, she felt like all the energy has been drained from her body as her heart beat loudly against her chest so loud she was afraid it might just come out._

_“Juls...” Valentina moves toward her friend placing both hands against the girl’s shoulders to grab her attention however Juliana simply shrugs it off, moving away from Valentina altogether. They stood there in silence for a moment then Juliana began pacing up and down the lengths of her bedroom floors, a nervous habit of hers, Valentina can do nothing but watch, worriedly._

_“I’m pregnant.” She finally spoke, stopping her pacing to look up at her friend with sad eyes that quickly began clouding with tears before flopping down on her bed in defeat. “This can’t be happening” she chokes out, voice breaking slightly. _

_Valentina moves quickly toward the other girl, kneeling in front of her, with caution she reaches out and placed a hand against Juliana’s knee who didn’t move it to Valentina’s relief but she still wouldn’t look at the older girl._

_“Hey, hey, mírame..” Valentina whispers lifting Hips’ head up by her chin to look at her, Juliana stares at Valentina lips moving to stop the tears that’s begging to spill as her throat felt constricted. once Valentina knew she had Juliana’s attention she continues “we’re in this together...okay? I am not going let you do this alone, whatever you decide, I’m here” she promises firmly so Juliana knows she means it._

_Juliana stares deep into Valentina’s blue eyes trying to see if she was being honest but she knew she didn’t need to because Valentina had always been by her side no matter what, just as she knows she will be now as well. Not knowing what came over her she slowly leans in and kisses her however it didn’t last long as she pulled away, shocked._

_“Val I-“ but Valentina quickly reciprocate, the kiss quickly escalating with both of them standing up, grabbing at each other’s clothes as if they couldn’t get enough of one and another eventually they fell onto Juliana’s bed, topless with their bras serving as a barrier, Valentina began kissing down Juliana’s body however just as she was about to take off her bra Juls came back from her high._

_“Val, Val...” she calls to Valentina who remained too buzzed to hear her “Valentina stop” and the brunette snaps out of her high._

_“I’m sorry” she quickly apologies, Juliana shakes her head to assure her she had nothing to be sorry about while taking in her friend’s appearance, her chest moved heavily up and down, lips slightly swollen strangling Juliana. _

_“We can’t...” sighs Juls and Valentina understood and slowly removes herself off the girl to lay next to her. “I’m sorry” she sighs again as she felt herself close to years._

_Valentina quickly moves closer to her and pulls her into her “you have nothing to apology for” she reassured, placing a gently kiss against Juls forehead and the girl breathed easily, snuggling deeper into Valentina and the two sat there in silence._

_“My parents are gonna kill me” she finally whispers after a moment._

_“Mine too” Valentina whispers back “but hey...” she calls staring down at Juls who was looking up at her, “at least we’ll die together” she joked smiling which managed to elect a chuckle out of Juliana._

_They laughed for a good 5 minutes straight even if the situation wasn’t laughable, they needed it. After calming down, they found themselves enveloped into another silence, one that wasn’t an awkward one._

_“I got you” promised Valentina in the quiet._

_Juliana breathes deeply then buries her head inside Valentina’s neck, feeling sidedly drained. It’s a sticky situation they have found themselves in but Juliana knew she wouldn’t want anyone else in this situation than Valentina, with that thought a smile suddenly broke against her lips. _

_“Thank you”   
_

* * *

The brunette snaps out of her thought to see   
she has finally reached the front door of her house, breathing deeply she pushes the door open and stepped inside. _‘Time to face the music’_ she thought as she tried to listen for any movements, she both prayed her moms were at work but also they were at home only because she wanted to ripe off the band-aids but also she was not looking toward of being scold at. _‘Here we go’_ she thought masting up all the courage within her.

“Moms!” She calls just seeing where they could be, she was not about to spend god knows how long searching for them in this big house. 

“Kitchen!” Came her brunette mother’s house and Valentina’s stomach jumps making her feel sick all the sudden, she began a chant in her head to boast her confident before taking a deep breath._ ‘let’s just get this over with’_ she thought as her feet carried her where she needed to be.

Finally reaching the kitchen she found her mom busy making a sandwich and began formulating how to best approach the subject, god how do you even approach this subject? Do you just out and say it or-

“Vale...” she snaps out of her thoughts once she realised she was being called. Eva laughs at the deer caught in headlights look upon her daughter’s face, that look of Valentina always says a lot. When she was little it usually means she found the cookies Lucia was trying so hard to hide from her and demolished it all ruining her dinner but as she got older it became because she got a detention at school, out late past curfew or her wive’s favourite, Valentina and her friends found Lucho’s dad’s secret starch of alcohol. 

“Don’t worry, school called but I spoke to them however I think you owe Alirio an apology for making him freak out.” Valentina was almost confused to what her mother was talking about until she remembered, she skipped school to go get a pregnancy test for Juliana, Juliana...pregnancy! She looked back at her mother and gulp, her eyes sudden began watery because of the unknown reaction from the woman in front of her.

Upon seeing the tears clouding her daughter’s eyes Eva abandoned her sandwich and quickly moved to her. “Hey, hey, what’s the matter” she asks but that was all it took and the dam broke as Valentina sobbed hysterically, guess she was holding it all in. Eva’s protective mom mode kicked in and engulfed her daughter into her arms and began swaying her from side to side making calming noises, both confused and scared to what was wrong. 

“Tell me what’s wrong baby” she coos but the girl just cried even more, hiccuping as she tried to talk. “Shhhh, it’s okay. Let’s go get your mother we can-“

“No!” She cries clinging onto Eva “she’ll get mad, you’ll get mad, I-“ she broke up.

“Okay, okay Vale calm down, I’m not going to get mad and neither is your mother. You know we love you no matter what” she reassures rubbing the girl’s back to calm her down.

Valentina tried stopping her break down and looks at her mother who looked back at her with nothing but love “promise?” She chokes.

Eva smiles kissing the girl’s cheek “promise” she knew something must be wrong for Valentina to let her coddle her like this, she usually only acts like this now when she’s unwell and it’s usually with her wife not her.

“Juliana is pregnant.” She mumbles around her tears but she knew her mom heard her by her wide expression. 

“What?” Eva questions, pretty sure she heard her daughter correctly. The girl was only 16 years old. Pregnant!?!? What was she meant to do with a child when she was still a child herself? She didn’t finish moulding this around her head when Valentina spoke again.

“It’s mine.” This time Eva was sure she definitely heard wrong and stared at her daughter hoping she can put her at ease. 

“Did you just-“

“I’m so sorry-“ 

“Stop.” Eva quietly and calmly stops her before she could continue and Valentina gulps. Eva stood there in silence all the blood drain from her as she listened to Valentina weep quietly before looking quickly at her. 

“Tell me this is a joke.”

“Mom I-“

“You what Valentina! How could you be so stupid!” She yells and Valentina jumped, she has never heard her brunette mother yell at her like this before. 

“I’m sorry” she chokes out as her whole frame shakes with sobs.

“Sorry is not good enough Valentina! I expected better from you!” She looked at the girl in disbelieve and couldn’t figure how this was happening. “Everything, everything that your mother and I sat you down and spoke about! How can you be so stupid!”

“You promise you wouldn’t be mad, you lied!”

“That is not the point! A baby! A baby Valentina...how are you meant to raised a baby when you’re still a child yourself!”

“Do you have any idea how much work it is to raise a person?!?”

“You’re 16 years old damn!”

“You’re still in school”

“You don’t have a job”

“Then I’ll get a job!” She finally yelled in between her mother’s rants who stopped and looked at her with murderous eyes then laughed, a very loud, fake, dry laugh.

“You really think some company is going to hire a 16 year old student with no qualification whatsoever?” 

“Then I’ll ask uncle Guille for a job”

“Guille will not be giving you a job because he works for me!” Finally Eva tried calming down, but how? Every time she looks at Valentina she feels defeated. “I am so disappointed in you” 

“God Vale! Didn’t your mother and I told you to be careful?” She sighs, feeling drained as she leaned against the island, head bowing down.

“We were” she heard her daughter reply making her blood boil once more as she looked back at her.

“Obviously not if this is the situation we’re finding ourselves in!” She yells once again, Valentina opens her mouth to respond but was cut off.

“Whoa, whoa, what is going on here?”

Both mother and daughter stopped in their tracks and looked toward the entrance as Lucia walked in, she looked between her wife and daughter who remained quiet compared to all the screaming she heard from upstairs while she was trying to dress and as she was coming down.

“Well...?” Lucia questions as no one dare speak simply looked down. 

After a few silence passed Eva sighs looking at Valentina “tell your mom, I can’t deal with it right now.” 

Valentina regarded her brunette mother and her heart broke at the look on the woman’s face, she never thought she would ever get such look I’m sorry that I’m such a disappointment!” before bolting our the room altogether.

“Valen-“ Lucia’s fail attempt at stopping her as she breezes past her. Lucia looks back at her wife, eyes dancing with questions. “what is going on?”

Eva sighs feeling her energy gone so she took a sit on one of the kitchen stools “Juliana is pregnant”

“What?”

“And it’s Valentina’s” she didn’t even want to beat around the bushes.

Lucia chuckles humourlessly at her wife “Eva that’s not funny” but Eva simply gave her a look letting her this was not a joking situation and Lucia’s whole mood changed.

“Valentina!” She Valls as her feet followed after her daughter.

———

Lucia stands outside Valentina’s door contemplating what to do, she knew with this situation she can’t barge in and starts yelling, no. Valentina didn’t need that, she’s been a teen once and although it’s not Valentina carrying the baby she knows the thoughts of being scared shitless what your parents will say, she had been a little older than both Juliana and Valentina when she had a pregnancy scare, the thought alone leaves you powerless. An easy, quiet approach needed here, with that thought she gently pushed the bedroom door open before stepping in and closing it behind her. She stopped as her eyes landed at Valentina who sat by her window even when she felt her presence Valentina remained where she was. Lucia moved and sat on the bed.

“Valentina...” she calls gently but the girl remained mute “sweetheart come sit with me” she tries again but nothing “I promise I won’t be mad or yell, I promise.” She adds just so the girl knows she means it.

Valentina still sat rooted in her spot, after a few seconds of consideration she turns her eyes from the woman to her mom she found her smiling at her with nothing but understanding and that’s all it took, she ran where she mother was and borrowed into her, laying her head against her lap as she sobbed, angry for letting her parents down but also heartbroken by her brunette mother’s words.

“I’m sorry mommy” she sobbed as Lucia strokes her hair while making cooking noises to calm her down.

“It’s okay sweetie, everything is gonna be alright” although she herself felt drained by the situation she knew she couldn’t let it show, she needed to strong and help her child. “I love you so much” she drops a kiss down on Valentina’s head as the girl slowly began calming down.

———

After Lucia had managed to calm her daughter, the mother and daughter had sat down and talked action plan, the plan was to wait for Juliana’s parents to get back in town (tomorrow) then the two family will sit down and talk about what they were going to do, Lucia had wanted to call Juliana to ask her how she was doing and just talk to her because she knew Lupe was out town and Juliana definitely needed a mother figure right now but because it was slightly late and Valentina told her Juliana needed the rest what with being so stress about everything so she left. She had left Valentina in her room to get herself sorted and now she found herself in hers and Eva’s room, the woman was sitting on the bed lost in thoughts. She walked in and went straight at the vanity mirror table and tried to busy herself as a way of distraction.

“Well?” She heard Eva ask and Lucia sighs.

“Well what Eva”

“What do you mean well what?” She moves toward the edge of the bed toward the foot. “This is ridiculous Lucia, she’s 16 years old”

“So what would you like me to do Eva” she sighs as she turns facing her wife “Water has already been spilled, she’s our child! Do you want me to turn my back on her!” 

“That’s not what I mean!” She scolds shaking her head “Damn it Lucia how do you think this is going to look?” She stood off the bed and began pacing “To our friends, co-workers, the rest of the family”

“Wow I really can not believe your pride is all you’re worrying about right.” Lucia scoffs as Eva stops in her pacing.

“She’s 16 years old!” 

“And she needs her parents! But of course the great Eva Carvajal is only worrying about her image, right?” Lucia shakes her head disbelieve.

At Lucia’s tone, Eva sudden lost all the fights in her moving toward Lucia trying to justify herself. “Babe, it’s not-“

“Don’t” Lucia cuts her off while shrugging her embrace “I can’t do this with you right now, I have a child who needs me” and with that the blonde turned and disappeared inside the en-suite bathroom.

“Lucia” Eva calls just as the door slams hard in her face “fuck!” 

———

“They fighting because of me” Valentina spoke as she listened to the slam of a door.

“Huh” responds Silvina as if she didn’t know or hear what Valentina said.

The girl rolled her eyes knowing the woman was simply trying to distract her “parents never fights”

“Oh niña, that is most definitely not true. All couples fight, including your parents. I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve seen those two mad at each other” the woman smiles gently at her, she knew what Valentina meant but she was trying to ease the girl’s worry.

“Not like this Silvina and It’s all my fault.” She sighs hiding her face away between her tights. Silvina had showed up in her room with a hot coco to keep her company when they heard the raised voices and now the coco didn’t seem so delicious anymore.

Silvina sighs “My girl, everything is going to be fine, you’ll see” despite her words of comfort Valentina didn’t feel comforted. 

“I’m sorry Chivis, I’m tired. Can you please leave me alone” 

Silvina stares sadly at the girl and felt her pain, Valentina has become like a granddaughter to girl so it unsettles her seeing like this. 

“Of course niña” Silvina reaches out and places a kiss against Valentina’s head before picking the cup of coco knowing she won’t be drinking it anymore and left. As she hears the door shut, Valentina gets off the bed as her eyes focused, determined.

———

After a good cry alone in the bathroom, Lucia had finally managed to get a hold of herself and stepped out into the room only to find the space empty, rolling her eyes deciding to deal with her wife later she went for search for daughter to make sure she was alright. Upon reaching her room she found it vacant and figured she was probably watching tv or something so she turned and headed down to come across with Silvina who was carrying a laundry basket heading toward the washing room. 

“Silvina, have you seen Valentina?” She asks. 

“No my child, the last time I saw her she was her room preparing for bed”. She answers.

“She’s not there” Lucia says “she’s probably in the pool area or something” knowing her daughter tends to go for a swim whenever she was sad and needed cheering up. Turning on her heels she headed toward the pool area. As she approach she can already see the place was vacant but she still went in just to be sure.

“Valentina” she calls looking out into the water but nothing. Confused and now worry she walks out letting her feet carry her outside, the night sky shinning with stars and the moon. “Alirio!” She calls out knowing he’s close by and sure enough the middle aged man showed up.

“Yes Miss Lucia” he responds kindly. 

“Have you seen Valentina?” 

“No ma’am, I’m sorry”

Lucia nods in acknowledgment before trodding back inside the house, as she walked back in she came across Eva who looked like a kicked puppy.

“Baby I-“

“I can’t find Valentina anywhere.” Lucia says before Eva could formulate her sentence.

“Frabricio!” She Valls loudly as the man showed her. “show me the sivillance tapes right now” 

“Ok I’m calling her!” Lucia says as the three headed to the control room.

‘The number you have dial is not in use’

Was what greeted Lucia as she tried calling Valentina.

“She’s not picking up.”

“She’s not showing up on the cameras either” Lucia hears Eva says.

“Eva.” The blonde looks at her wife with fear streaked gaze as thought had the same thought. Eva quickly moves to her wife’s side and takes her into her arms.

“Nothing is going to happen. She probably went to Guille’s or Juliana.” Eva reassures however something told her otherwise.

—— **ONE HOUR BEFORE THE SEARCH FOR VALENTINA** ——

Valentina arrives at Juls house with a cab telling him to keep the engine running and she will pay for the fare and took the small suitcase she had in her hand and rang the intercom. The Valdés’ housemaid asks who it is before letting her in once she realises it’s her. Valentina has rushed in Juls room and told her everything and her fear that her parents might be separating because of her, because of everything that’s happening.

“We can’t stay here Juls, we need to go” Valentina has said and now Juliana is looking at her friend like she’s mad. 

“What do you mean go? Go where Valentina”

“I don’t know Juls, go anywhere, everywhere! We can’t stay here” she insists. 

“Why? What’s happening?” Juliana asks because Valentina wasn’t making sense. 

The brunette sighs “ because Juls I told my parents everything and now they are fighting like I’ve never seen them before, my mom Eva is disappointed at me, everything is falling but the one thing I’m sure of is you and this baby, so please come with me and I promise I will take care of you...” she puts the bag she held down and places her hand against Juliana’s flat stomach “both of you” 

“And if I’m not around my parents can’t fight about me or the situation anymore”

“We can get out this place, name the place and we’ll go” she continues as Juliana looks to think about it. If Valentina’s parents reacted this way she dare think how hers will, especially her father, as loving as he is, he is one hard cookie.

“We don’t have any money Val” Juliana sighs, the more she thought about it the more she was convinced with this idea.

“Yes we do” the brunette smiles, bending and picking the suitcase up and laying on Juls bed before opening it. She smiles at Juls shocked looked. The bag was filled to the top with stacks of money, well organised by quantity.

“Whoa, where did you get that from?” She gasps as Valentina closes the case.

“Birthdays, Christmas, I also have a generous uncle” she shrugs and Juliana sighs, thinking hard. The girl looked around her room and contemplated Valentina’s offer, subconsciously her hand wrapped around her flat stomach, she wished nothing but for this child to experience the love of the family she and Valentina grew up into but how would her parents react? She didn’t want to be the cause of her broken home.

“Juls?”

“My parents are really not going to take this well, are they?” She spoke sadly but Valentina couldn’t provide her with an answer however it was all she needed.

“Then let’s just go”

Valentina smiles but still wanted to make sure Juls was okay with this. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I mean the last thing I want is to be the reason my parents gets a divorce.” She reasons.

“Okay” Valentina smiles as Juliana grabs a bag and began filling it with whatever she needs.

———

After getting all she needed which consisted of two medium size suitcases, the girls went to find the Valdés’ housemaid.

Maria” Juliana calls as Valentina held one suitcase plus the small one with money while she held another one.

“Yes Miss Juliana.” The woman appeared where the girls were then looked confused at the suitcases in their hands “going somewhere Miss Juliana”

“Y-yes, she’s coming home with me and since it’s school night we thought she bring her stuff, a few books and we call know how much this girl loves to study” Valentina responds before Juliana could and the woman smiles shrugging because it is true. The young girl always buries herself into books.

Juliana reaches out producing a sealed envelope “please give this to my parents”

The woman takes it without a word as the two girl bids her bye and left. 

———  
  
They got outside with the waiting taxi still running, upon seeing them the driver steps out and Valentina hands him Juls bags which he puts in the boot with hers as the girls gets in. Valentina fishes out her phone, takes the sim card out and throws it out the window as Juliana does the same. The two girls looks at each other and communicates without words as the taxi drives them to their new life? Adventure? Who knows.

**— FIVE MONTHS LATER —**

Guillermo Carvajal considered himself a good man, husband, father, friend, brother especially uncle however he hasn’t felt like a good anything since the disappearance of his niece Valentina five months ago, the problem was the reason his sister and her wife found themselves in couples therapy, he sees the strains and anguish his sister is in everyday when he sees her at work, the place has become her saving grace away from her weeping wife who until today refuses to step a foot even out onto the compound, Guille himself felt hopeless, not knowing how to help, the only thing keeping him going is his baby boy and wife when he goes back home after work.

“Mr Carvajal” he hears a tap and snaps out of his thoughts to see his secretary trying to get his attention through the clear glass window of his office “phone” she gestures down to the device and he nods for her to hang up on her side as he picks up his phone.

“Hello?” He sighs, both fatigue from work and not being able to get enough sleep.

“Guille...” he almost couldn’t believe it “I need your help”

“Valentina?” 

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**


End file.
